


A Ride (Starting From Bathroom)

by peachyblush



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bathroom Incidents, Fluff, Hostel Life, M/M, Roller Coasters, angst-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: According it the school magazine, it’s the place to have ‘a ride’ and Kyungsoo sure does love roller-coasters.





	A Ride (Starting From Bathroom)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts).



> I hope I've done justice to the prompt ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; (i don't think i have lsjfhksdjbfak i don'T KNOW IM SORRYKJSBFKSDJ) and my characters are v lousy and it's a huge mess but i think it's a presentable mess god im sorry to everyone, especially the mods to whom i kept saying i'll be done bUT I KEPT GOING ON AND ON ;; IM TERRIBLY SORRY

Watching his mother leave in the grand car without her hand or head out to see him till they take a turn hurt Kyungsoo a little. He stood outside the boarding school’s gate – which will his house for several months ― years, even. If she likes his grades and mannerisms after going to this school.

What made him feel better is that he doesn't have to look at her any more. Not that she is a bad mother, she’s _amazing_. But her eyebags, her greying hair, her insufficient eating ― all of it stressed Kyungsoo. She has to work a lot to get themselves out of the debt. (His father was supposed to pay after their divorce, because she was yet to be come the singer she is now, but that fucker killed himself out of the ‘guilt’ he couldn’t handle.)

As the car turned around the corner, Kyungsoo turns around and walks into the school. He’s got a couple of things to pick up at the office before he can get started with his day. The school building isn’t anything fancy, but the dorms (or the room where every person in his grade is going to sleep) are nice. The beds are comfortable, he gets the upper bed of the bunk beds, the food is nice ― that’s what the principal promised his mother, anyway.

It might be fun in this new place, though. According it the school magazine, it’s the place to have ‘a ride’ and Kyungsoo sure does love roller-coasters. They’re amazing, with the small tingly feeling they before a drop, and the whole excitement. It’s almost a metaphor for life.

“Hey, you’re ― a _Do_ ,” A voice comes, Kyungsoo stops in his tracks and turns around, only to find a gang of guys leaning against the wall. Trying to look cool, probably. Kyungsoo raises his eyebrow. The dude with blue jacket speaks, “You’re a Do. You’re the son of Do Hoeun, the Opera singer?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t reply. He doesn’t like being called ‘Son of Opera Singer,’ his mother is also a woman, a mother, a retired kindergarten-teacher. Why is she getting the respect now, after she thinks she’s lost everything?

“You are, stop denying,” A tall dude says, “Sing for us, Do.”

“I’ve got things to pick,” He turns around, and mutters to himself, “No time for fuckers like you.”

“No swearing in this school, big boy,”

Kyungsoo starts walking, he takes a left, muttering to himself, “Whatever―”

“Hey, you want to hangout with us? What year are you?”

Kyungsoo stops in his tracks. That’s pretty random of them. There’s some part of him which tells him to keep going, that they’re trying to fake it for the fame his mother’s got, so they can brag about being friends with the famous Opera Singer Do’s son. But it sounds genuine in Kyungsoo’s ear, for some reason. He looks back and finds all of them ― one, two, three, four... seven, in total ― looking at him with curiosity, smiling a little.

“It’s going to be fun, really,” The tall dude says, “We’re not cool kids or anything, really, we’re all scholarship kids. We’ll be nerdy together, too, if you’d like!”

Kyungsoo can’t help the small smile which spreads on his face. Nerds. He doesn’t have to worry about getting told studying is an ‘excuse’ to avoid illegal parties. He gives them a small nod and rushes to the office to get whatever things he has to pick up. The seven follow him, introducing themselves as they reach the office.

Kyungsoo gets a bunch of stickers with his name printed on them, a Physical Training uniform, a pair of locker keys, and a pouch.

When he comes out, Chanyeol, the tall dude, says, “The stickers is for your lockers and desk, by the way.”

They talk as they walk to their classes, apparently, unlike in other schools, not everyone has different schedules. If you’re in a particular grade, nearly everyone is in your class, with the exception of optional classes. Kyungsoo has taken Mathematics, Chanyeol and Junmyeon are the only ones who’ve taken that. He already kinda likes them.

Their seats are the back, and Kyungsoo joins them, not caring to look at the desk’s sticker to see if it’s taken.

All of them are Music students, Kyungsoo is told, very interested in music, and especially singing. And that their parents hope for them to become idols one day.

“It’s a little pressuring, sure,” Minseok says, “But wouldn’t that be wonderful? Being in a boy band, with girls screaming your name and wanting your attention. Making music, singing, and dancing. Getting awards.”

Minseok has dreamy eyes, everyone mutters something in agreement. Not quite audible to Kyungsoo, and also because someone tapped his shoulder when he tried to hear them.

Kyungsoo looks at his friends’ reaction first, they all look up, and simultaneously make faces. Mostly annoyed. Kyungsoo is sort of glad it isn’t a teacher. He’d be screwed (censored version of fucked) for talking.

He turns around, only to find a guy. Handsome guy. He looks tall from the angle Kyungsoo is looking at him, he’s a little tanned, it adds beauty to his handsomeness, but he’s looking annoyed. Kyungsoo gets a pang of annoyance by the presence of the guy.

“What?”

“That’s my place,” The guy points at the corner of desk. It reads ‘Kim Jongin.’ Kyungsoo frowns. “Go get yourself a different desk.”

“Even if he does gets a different desk, Jongin,” Jongdae says, standing up and sitting next to Kyungsoo, throws his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder, “You don’t _belong_ here, okay? After what has happened, you’ll never be here again.”

Jongin ignores the boy, and continues to stare at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo is stuck between the gaze of his seven friends and the newly met boy, he wants to get up and give Jongin his desk, but he doesn’t want to sit far from his friends, it’s already hard enough for him to make new friends without being overwhelming awkward.

“Take your sticker and stick on his sticker,” Comes a whisper from Sehun. Jongdae whispers an agreement.

So Kyungsoo does that. He takes out the stickers, peels off one of them, and sticks it carelessly on the desk, right above Jongin’s name. He feels guilt settle in his stomach, and he wants to say sorry and leave the place, but Jongdae’s arm around his shoulders are firm, and Sehun’s presence right behind him is so strong, he feels helpless as he watches Jongin roll his eyes and mutter something before going to the front row to take a seat in some other seat.

“Wh-what did he do?” Kyungsoo asks, breaking the guilt-filled silence. “That he doesn’t _belong_ here.”

“Nasty thing,” Junmyeon says, voice bitter, a deep frown on his face. “I don’t even want to talk about it.”

“We don’t mind that he’s—” Chanyeol is hit hard on his forehead by Baekhyun. The taller winces. “What was that for?!”

“Just because he doesn’t belong here, you do not do that, Chanyeol! When will you understand the importance of this?”

It feels like they’re talking in a code language, Kyungsoo’s curiosity is at the highest peek, he’s ready to bombard them with questions, but the teacher enters the class before he can open his mouth. (It’s still the beginning of the ride.)

**—————**

Lunch-break is quite long, so Kyungsoo has the time to sit and talk with his friends about the teachers, and his questions are far too blurry in his mind for him to understand it himself. So he doesn’t dare to talk about it again.

Although he does keep glancing at Jongin secretly. Not because he feels bad for doing that Jongin in the first class — that is half of the reason — because the boy is so pretty. And it gives Kyungsoo a weird feeling, a feeling of wanting to kiss the tanned boy. His lips are in the cute pink colour Kyungsoo has noticed only on girls.

The boy is conveniently sitting right behind Chanyeol, talking with two other boys. Kyungsoo acts like listening to whatever Chanyeol’s saying, and steals a glance or two of the handsome guy. Kyungsoo doesn’t know why he’s doing it though. He does this ‘stealing glances’ thing only to his crushes, and he’s never ever thought he’d steal glances at a guy. And let alone have a thought of a _dude_ being _beautiful_. Aren’t girls the ones to be considered beautiful?

God languages are so weird. What is an accurate adjective for what is the biggest mystery which Kyungsoo can never solve.

“You heard me?”

Kyungsoo snaps his head towards Baekhyun next time him, giving him an apologetic look, “Huh?”

“I said we should hang out at the library today, there isn’t much homework from the teachers, and the second half is mostly study periods — the main teachers are all out for an exam they have to give for some reason.”

Kyungsoo nods. “Cool,”

“Man, sad life they’ve got,” Sehun says, groaning a little, “Exam even after having thirty-years of experience and all.”

Everyone agrees. Kyungsoo glances at the table in front of him — his stomach drops when he sees Jongin staring at him, face expressionless, his spoon near his mouth, but it’s neither going into his mouth, nor back into the bowl. Kyungsoo feels his cheek burning, he drops his gaze to his empty bowl, his stomach is filled with unwanted tickles.

By default, Kyungsoo looks at his empty plate and bowl, calming his heartbeat before he’s back with his normal self.

He doesn’t forget the feeling till he’s on his bed, lying on his back, staring at the too far up ceiling, and all of sudden falls asleep. Thinking about Jongin, his lips, and the gaze which seemed emotionless.

—————

Waking up at around three-thirty in the morning isn’t nearly as pleasing as it used to be when he was in his house. His mother used to come home at three-twenty-five in the morning, finishing her too early for morning jog, and kiss his forehead, wishing him a good day before she’d be off for her work at five. She had a surprising amount of work to do when she was preparing for a grand show.

Kyungsoo wakes up to feeling a pain in his crotch, he opens his eyes, looks at his boxers, only to find a boner. He groans. Fuck teenage and the hormones. He didn’t even have any sort of wet dream about anyone. God, what the hell.

He gets down the bed as slowly as he can, and rushes to the bathroom. He probably just has to pee. (He hopes so, at least. It’d be very embarrassing to have to jack himself off in the bathroom stall.)

When he enters the bathroom, though, he realizes not everyone would be embarrassed to jack themselves off in a bathroom stall, because someone is moaning – completely doesn’t help Kyungsoo’s boner in anyway – and the other noises are nearly muffled. Kyungsoo, out of curiosity, moves further in the toilet, and mostly trying to ignore the noises, tries to pee. He fails, though. He definitely doesn’t want to pee.

Kyungsoo groans.

“Who’s there?”

He freezes in his place, he wants to say it’s him and all this will be a secret, and that he’s new so he doesn’t know the person’s name – everything to save himself from the person.

“I- um, no-”

“Kyungsoo?” _Jongin?_ Kyungsoo would’ve said that as reply but it’s terribly drama-like, and Kyungsoo is Drama Hater. “Isn’t that your name, new boy?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t reply, he wants to move away, or probably lock himself in a stall till Jongin leaves. Turns out, his body and brain aren’t coordinating, his mind is screaming to get out of the place, and Kyungsoo’s legs are stuck in their place.

“I take that as a yes,” The stall’s door clicks. Kyungsoo couldn’t help himself as he wonders if Jongin likes being watched when he’s masturbating, and now he’s inviting Kyungsoo to watch. (Totally doesn’t help his boner, again. Kyungsoo subconsciously hates himself, maybe?)

Kyungsoo feels a taller body behind him, even though there aren’t any hands on him, Kyungsoo carves for a touch – _all this is because of the god-damn boner_ – and he knows better than to turn back to face Jongin.

“You’ve gotten a boner too, huh? You might finish off soon, teachers wake up at four to exercise for half an hour and wake us up for exercise.”

Kyungsoo is surprised at how calm, you-totally-didn’t-sort-of-bully-me-in-class is Jongin’s voice. And the thought of exercise kills Kyungsoo’s boner, his body relaxes quickly, he lets out a deep sigh.

Jongin laughs (it’s cute), “You hate exercising. New information, thanks.”

That’s all. He leaves, as if it’s the most normal thing happens to him. Kyungsoo pulls himself back together – when did he slump against the marble partition? - and washes his hand. He should get some sleep, or he isn’t going to able to exercise and give the teacher a good impression.

(The seemingly normal part of ride, but Kyungsoo sees the drop. Only few meters away.)

—————

After only a month into the school, Kyungsoo realizes that the gang he hangs out with him is not a good one. They ask him to buy stuff from shops – even though they have their own money to do so, use him to stop any fights they’ll be having. (They fight if they’re sure about their win, or they push him front, Chanyeol puts an arm around his shoulder and coolly says that Kyungsoo’s is a famous singer’s son, and he can actually _sue_ those people.)

He feels awfully used by his ‘friends’ but he doesn’t have anyone to talk with about that, and everything has been bad since last week, he panicked in his first exam, and barely passed, he got called by the principal saying his mother will be called if he gets the same marks next time – his mother asked them to, apparently, because they don’t call parents till a student has gotten bad in the final exams.

The only place he feels at peace is the bathroom stall. As girly as that sounds. He goes in there, locks the door, sits on the toilet and over thinks everything till his watch beeps about it being three-thirty and goes back to his bed, falling asleep peacefully. He doesn’t know since when he started having such ‘connection’ with a bathroom.

Sunday they don’t have to exercise till it’s seven, so when Kyungsoo goes into the bathroom to overthink, he doesn’t expect his PE teacher to be in there, in his pajamas (he looks less scary now), fast asleep against the stall’s marble partition. Kyungsoo chuckles to himself, and shakes his teacher a little, whispering, “Sir, you’re supposed to sleep on your bed.”

His teacher jolts awake, his ears go red the moment he notices where he is, and looks at Kyungsoo, dead in his eyes, saying, “You did not see this, Kyungsoo,”

“Yes, sir,” He gives the teacher small salute, “I have not seen anything in his bathroom.”

Some dumb part of his mind offers: _I’ve heard lots in his bathroom, though_. And Kyungsoo gets a free, unwanted reply of the times he’s heard Jongin moan, and his muffled noises, along with a small snippet of how he might look jacking off in bathroom stall, using his hand to cover his mouth.

 _Lovely_.

His teacher leaves and Kyungsoo stands there for a while, he doesn’t really have anything to overthink, he realizes, because he’s done all the overthinking in front of his ‘friends’ and now all he wants to do is just... stare. Maybe. It sounds good to stare at the titles.

“Hello there, Kyungsoo,”

Said boy jumps in his place, looking back at Jongin who is leaning against the frame of the bathroom, smiling a little. “Came here to listen to me like last time?”

Kyungsoo ignores him. He isn’t in the mood to chat or anything. He just wants to stare.

“Sadly, no boner today, you can leave, if you want.”

It annoys the heck out of Kyungsoo for some reason, he shoots a glare towards the taller boy, saying, “I don’t come here to listen to you jacking your little dick off,”

“Oh, wild.” Jongin sounds surprised. Kyungsoo gets more annoyed. Did this fucker seriously think he comes in the bathroom to listen to him moan (even if it’s really nice)? Nasty bastard.

“Okay then-”

“Wait!” Kyungsoo turns around completely, facing Jongin. He should probably ask if they did this to Jongin. From what he understood from the day one, they used to be friends, but some nasty thing happened, between them, and they don’t talk any more.

(And he’s heard Jongin talk about how his dad’s struggling for his new album with his friends. He could be wrong, but Kyungsoo desperately wants some answer.)

“You were friends with Junmyeon and all, right?”

Kyungsoo notices the shortened breath Jongin has, but doesn’t question it, he waits for an answer patiently.

After a beat, Jongin nods.

“What happened?”

It seems to be Jongin’s turn to glare at him, his voice is harsh when he says, “None of your fucking business.”

Kyungsoo grabs the boy’s arm before Jongin can leave, pulling him into the stall, and pulls him into the overthinking stall, locks it and asks Jongin to sit on the closed toilet seat. “I know it’s none of my _fucking_ business, but I just want to know if I’m not the only one who feels like this.”

Jongin looks bored. “Do you like any of those guys? Don’t tell them.”

Kyungsoo is taken aback. _Like_ them? Those _bastards_? Ha, not even in his dreams. He shakes his head. “No, I just... feel used by them,”

“Tell them,” Jongin stands up, “They’ll stop if you tell them how you’re feeling. Now, excuse me-”

“What happened between you guys?” Kyungsoo himself doesn’t know why he’s pressing it. He’s just really curious about it, but he usually never insists someone to spill a ‘secret’ or anything.

Jongin looks at him, glaring. Kyungsoo softens a little, but doesn’t let Jongin touch the bathroom door. “You seem to miss them a lot,”

Jongin’s nose turns a little red, he looks away, sniffles, and takes a deep breath, before he pushes Kyungsoo out of his way. Kyungsoo is quick to pull Jongin back in the stall. He hugs the taller boy, his grip is tight. “You really do miss them, don’t you?”

All of it is spilled. One after the other. Jongin tells him the whole history of their friendship, he seemed to be the type of guy who, once starts something, doesn’t stop till he’s finished. Kyungsoo doesn’t disturb him anywhere, he nods, pats Jongin’s back, says ‘it’s okay, Jongin’ at the right places, and mutes his watch when it makes the noise.

Jongin had met the gang similarly to how Kyungsoo had, by them asking him to do something his mother does. Jongin had apparently said, “I don’t have a father,” and continued his journey to his first class. They were made to sit together in the first class, and when they asked about Jongin and not his father, he started talking to them.

Everything was apparently fine till last year, when they all became legal adults, and smuggled in a small bottle of alcohol, they all went to the garden of their school, and drank it there. Trying to be adults.

They were plenty drunk, it seems, and Jongin laughs, “Everyone said we should’ve known we don’t have good tolerance level.”

He continues, saying how he had a huge crush on Junmyeon, and his drunk self tried to kiss Junmyeon and when Junmyeon pushed him away – _playful_ _ly_ – Baekhyun saw that and thought he was assaulting Junmyeon, and when they all woke up, with slight hang over, Baekhyun said that Jongin shouldn’t be friends with them because even though he hasn’t done anything to Junmyeon, an assault is still an assault and it’s unacceptable.

“I was drunk,” Jongin hiccups a little, and Kyungsoo sniffles. Why is _he_ crying, goddamn it. Jongin buries his face into his hands, “And so were they – I don’t know -”

“Jongin? Are you okay?”

Jongin looks at Kyungsoo with wide eyes, his nose running, snot all over his upper lip and nose, he wipes it on his hand, and says, “I’m- fine. Okay. I’ve got cold.”

“Should I get you meds?”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll be back soon and ask Mrs. Lim.”

“Cool.”

They wait for a few minutes, there’s noise of water (pee) running down into the gutter, pants zipping, and tap water flowing, then stopping. A few footsteps fading away. Kyungsoo realizes they’ve been in here for a long time now. He pets Jongin’s head absent-mindedly, and whispers, “You okay?”

Jongin takes a few deep breaths, visibly calming down with each breath, and then nods. “Yeah. Thanks.”

They hold eye-contact for good couple seconds, and in those seconds, Kyungsoo feels the world flowing down into his stomach, feels his chest dispersing into butterflies, and the strong urge to kiss Jongin get stronger.

A roller-coaster of a feeling this is. (The drop is so close.)

—————

The second roller-coaster feeling comes when they’re in their Chemistry lab, Kyungsoo is frozen with the test-tube in his hand, Jongin is making notes about the substance in the test-tube, and he looks down right handsome, and Kyungsoo wants to hug Jongin, and snuggle against his body and share a kiss and fall asleep like that, in Jongin’s long arms, warmth spreading in his body, light-headed smile on his face and Jongin’s nice voice whispering about something.

The thought makes him blush. And he almost drops the test-tube. Jongin raises his eyebrow at him, “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” Thank Chanyeol for teaching Kyungsoo of how to be cool in the most embarrassing moments. “Just zoned-out. You’re done?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo passes the instrument to Jongin, “How much time we’ve left?”

“Ten minutes.”

Kyungsoo starts taking notes, describing the substance just the way it looks. They don’t need to, actually, it’s there their textbooks, but for the practical exams, many things will be different, it seems, and hence this torture. Kyungsoo looks at the pink-ish substance and glances at Jongin.

His stomach drops. Jongin is staring at him, Kyungsoo’s neck and cheeks burn, and Jongin isn’t just staring. No, he is smiling at Kyungsoo, too. The smile plus the stare makes Kyungsoo want to hug something tightly against his chest and smile like an idiot.

“Five minutes left, Soo, finish writing.”

He nods quickly and starts writing faster. Repeating that nickname and scream about it is for other time. (Three, two, one.)

—————

They meet in the bathroom again, Jongin’s moaning again, and Kyungsoo finishes his business quietly, it’s almost normal now, all this. Kyungsoo sits on the bigger of the sinks, making sure the tap doesn’t poke him, he sighs. “How’s it going?”

Jongin seems surprised. “Kyungsoo?”

“Who else asks you, a masturbating boy, about how’s it going?”

“Good point,” His laugh comes out breathy, Kyungsoo doesn’t care about hiding his boner. “Almost done, shut up please.”

“Cool.”

What surprises Kyungsoo is that Jongin’s moans get shorter, and there is a bang against the door, then silence. If Kyungsoo wasn’t a nineteen year-old man, with lots of experience – not really, but it’s a habit to brag these days – and he can guess what Jongin has done.

He probably was standing, to make sure nothing gets on the floor and can be flushed, and he probably has dropped against the door after finishing it. There is a flush, and Jongin comes out, with a smirk on his face.

“How did it go?”

Jongin chuckles. “Nice, I guess. You’re the first one to ask me that.”

“Aren’t I considerate? You’re welcome.”

Jongin nods, and washes his hand, before he’s standing in front of Kyungsoo, and rests his hands on Kyungsoo’s thighs. His hands are wet, but Kyungsoo isn’t bothered by that. He feels like fourteen year old when Jongin leans in a little, smiling.

“Very considerate of you.”

He doesn’t reply, he’ll be a mess, and Kyungsoo wants to avoid looking like a total dumb ass at this moment. Kyungsoo gives Jongin a half-hearted smile, and he can’t stop his eyes from keep glancing at Jongin’s lips.

Jongin leans back, and Kyungsoo is quick to grab his t-shirt, pulling the boy close. _Don’t fucking leave_ , he wants to say, _kiss me first, then do whatever you please_.

But Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything, he just stares at Jongin’s cute eyes, then at his lips, back at eyes, then lips, and keeps jumping between those two. His head aches a little because of the jumpy eyes, and he is sure as hell it isn’t hot or whatever-so. He must look like an idiot, trying to plaster two things into his mind.

“Yes?” It’s almost teasing. Maybe it isn’t. Kyungsoo can’t really tell, his mind isn’t working.

“You need to do it,” Kyungsoo mutters, “You can’t leave me like this!”

“Do what?”

That’s definitely teasing, Jongin’s smirking, Kyungsoo groans silently. He doesn’t want to say kiss, it’s embarrassing for some reason, and so he just pulls Jongin closer, hoping he gets it – even if he already does. He _really_ should quit teasing.

Jongin must’ve sensed his annoyance, because he chuckles, whispering, “All right, all right, I’m sorry.”

Their lips press together, only for a few moments, before Jongin pulls back, and presses another soft kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips before whispering, “Time’s up. Lunch-break, in the garden, okay?”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo nods a little, and steals a small kiss before Jongin leaves, and he follows him back to their beds. Kyungsoo sleeps much more peacefully than last time.

—————

Kyungsoo spills it to his friends in the class before the lunch, feeling terribly guilty for some reason, and says unnecessary things, just to make himself feel validated. And he doesn’t let them talk about it at all, he keeps babbling about some shit, continuous, till the teacher enters the class, and nobody mentions it within the small breaks of coping things from the board.

Kyungsoo gets more and more nervous as the lunch time comes near, for meeting Jongin in the garden, and his friends’ reactions. He wants to runaway the moment bell rings, and just stay with Jongin, and avoid his friends forever. It sounds great, that idea. He should probably do it.

“Gotta talk to you,” Junmyeon whispers, when the teacher asks them to copy the diagram. Kyungsoo rubs his sweaty hands together, nodding slightly.

He leans back a little and looks at his bench mate, he is given a small smile, which doesn’t really help his nerves.

Kyungsoo acts like drawing the diagram, he’ll copy from Jongdae later – _if_ he’s his friend after this talk.

“You like Jongin, huh?” Chanyeol says from back, it’s not a whisper, and it’s not too loud, either. He knows when to use his loud voice. “Are you hundred percent sure?”

Kyungsoo nods.

“You never told us you were gay,” Junmyeon mentions causally.

“I didn’t know if I was gay-” Kyungsoo scrawls on the last page of his notebook absent-mindedly. “I’m not sure if I’m gay. I just like him, I guess.”

“Does he like you back?”

Kyungsoo shrugs. “I think so,”

“Cool,” Baekhyun leans near his ear, whispering, “But, if he crosses _any_ line, we’re beating him up.”

“He never crossed any line, Baekhyun,”

“You don’t know-”

“ _I_ know, it’s you who doesn’t,” Kyungsoo feels a little bad snapping at Chanyeol, but it’s a little annoying knowing it isn’t anyone’s fault and yet it’s being blamed on Jongin. “Have you ever tried talking to him about it, or at least considered the circumstances?”

They’re all are silent for a second, and the bell rings. Kyungsoo leaves the place. He isn’t really interested in what they’ve got to say. (The drop makes him feel so _light_.)

—————

Jongin is sitting in the bushiest place of the garden. It’s not a big garden or anything, but the bush it thick enough to hide both of them if they crouch enough. They sit behind the bush, Kyungsoo’s leg over Jongin’s, the taller lying on the grass while Kyungsoo just sits there, admiring him.

 _He’s really cute_ , Kyungsoo decides, especially like this.

“You promised something,” Kyungsoo says, not that he’s desperate or anything, he just liked the kiss a lot. He would like some more.

“Eager, I see,” Jongin grins, “You’re cute.”

Kyungsoo blushes a little, before answering coolly. “I know,”

Jongin sits up, takes a hold of Kyungsoo’s shirt’s collar, and pulls him down with him, they fall on the grass with a soft thud, Kyungsoo’s half on Jongin’s upper body, but Jongin doesn’t seem to mind.

They kiss softly, it’s a little sloppy and sort of weird because of the position. Kyungsoo has never kissed anyone while lying down somewhere, and Jongin’s slight tallness doesn’t really help. He keeps pressing his hands next to Jongin’s sides, and pushes himself upward to have his _lips_ on Jongin’s, not his nose on Jongin’s lips.

The position is awkward, but the kiss is better than morning’s kiss, and Kyungsoo smiles against Jongin’s lips. There is so much going on in him, it’s hard to differentiate between those feelings.

“Hey,” Jongin whispers, his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck, “I like you.”

“Huh? funny, I like you too.”

“Wild, eh?”

Kyungsoo nods and bumps their foreheads together softly. What a roller-coaster.


End file.
